


Oh no, Oh yes!

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, RPF, San Has a Crush on Wooyoung, Secret Crush, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Choi San loves his friend, Wooyoung but cannot tell his love to him. And because of what he said, San decides to do something at the riverside.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Oh no, Oh yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello:) As my native language is not English, the whole sentences of this writing seem to be much bland or too simple. Also, there should be lots of mistakes such as some awkward words and expressions. But if you read this from the start to the end despite all these things, I would appreciate you so much. Please listen to Takeuchi Mariya's 'Oh No Oh Yes' while reading. (<https://youtu.be/U4GJ2Huk8_4>) Hope you enjoy it. Thank you:)

San loved his friend, Wooyoung. Wooyoung had no girlfriend. That might be a chance for San but the time of his hesitation was only getting longer and longer just as he did not have an intention to make a move for getting Wooyoung's love. San, contrary to his sharp looks, was a soft-hearted person so he felt a great deal of fear about being rejected from Wooyoung and finally making their long friendship totally broken by a single confession. For some people, sincereness from one's heart sometimes could be turned into the shape of horror or something like that. Though they were such close friends that both of them often made fun of each other, one of the essences of a relationship was that it could be ended by just saying one word, no matter how much they were familiar with each other.

Standing near the riverside, San looked downward. A silver ring was on an index finger of his left hand. The ring on which a Latin idiom 'Amicus Ad Aras' was carved was a symbol of their relationship. A friend to the last degree. The word 'friend' did not seem to be enough for becoming the right one to describe the relationship. However, because nothing had occurred in the past time, they were still no more than close friends. He got his ring off and placed it on his palm, staring at it for a while and feeling an urge to throw it away to the flowing river.

**――**

When he was staying with Wooyoung in a university lounge which was somewhat noisy with some people's talking voice, once he asked Wooyoung like that, "What if one of us was born as a woman?" "Woman? Well, in that case, maybe we can be in a relationship instead of being as close friends."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, because there is no such thing like a friendship between man and woman! And if you were a woman, perhaps you would be prettier than I thought. Even better than now."

"You mean I am ugly."

"You are always ugly."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Wait, wait, you have to stay with me here!"

"Why?"

"Because it is too boring to wait for the next class. I need a person to talk with."

"Then, let me ask a question."

"Okay, go on."

"If I were not a woman, would you be in a relationship with me?"

Wooyoung seemed to be much dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you talking about? I am not gay and even though if I were gay, I will never do that with you because you are just a friend."

"Ah, thank you so much. Have a good time with yourself."

Turning his back to the lounge entrance, San left there without looking back to Wooyoung who continued calling his name loudly. San hated the fact that Wooyoung did not know anything about his complicated feeling. He held back his tears as much as he could, walking through the corridor at a rapid pace. But, going into a narrow stall of a toilet, helplessly hot teardrops were falling along his cheeks and jaw. It was lucky that nobody came into a toilet long time so San could cry making a sobbing sound as much as he wanted.

**――**

San grasped the ring firmly and raised the hand just like he was about to throw it away immediately. But he couldn't because of his hesitation whose quality was similar to the one caused by the love he had been having toward Wooyoung. The river flowing reflected a series of lines of orange-colored light from the lighting installed at the long bridge. The night scenery of the riverside looked bright and beautiful on that day so San hated all the things surrounding him as he thought everything looked peaceful and calm and worked well except the inside of his heart. He did not know why he had to feel pain from a problem about which nobody could know the answer. Once again, he gripped tightly what was inside his palm. Being sweat, his hand was again raised and his arm was almost stretched out toward the river.

"Choi San!" Behind the back, a familiar voice was heard. Turning back to where the sound was made, there was Wooyoung holding the handlebar of his bike. But his appearance could not stop what San was about to do. Without any thought, he swang his arm and the ring was out of his hand. Watching the ring fall into the deep water, San eventually burst into tears. Wooyoung ran to where San stood in a hurry. 

"What did you throw?"

"......"

"Tell me!"

"A ring."

"Ring? What ring? Well...." Wooyoung found San's empty index finger. "Oh, no..."

"I have to tell right now."

"What?"

"I don't want you to stay as my friend. I like you much more than you like me. I...I....."

"Wait, is it a confession?"

With no patience, San shouted. "Yes! It is a confession! That's why I did ask you such a stupid question!"

"What question? Ah, it is that..."

"I asked whether you would be in a relationship with me even though if I were not a woman!"

"I know, I remember that."

"You said you wouldn't! But you know what I was really doing at that time? I imagined such a funny situation that you and I were fell in love with each other!"

"Ah, really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...."

Biting his lips, San could not hold back his tears carelessly running. Wooyoung, standing still for a while, suddenly took his ring off the index finger and tried to throw it away as San did. Surprised, San grasped Wooyoung's stretched arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll do what you've done. Is it okay if I throw it to the river?"

"No!"

"Then, why did you do that? And how could you do that?"

"......"

"Didn't you think that my feeling would be hurt because of what you've done?"

"I did...."

"No, you didn't. You never considered what I would feel."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry...."

"Do you want me to say our relationship's ended?"

"No!"

"Then you should know you made such a big mistake."

"I know."

"Saying sorry is not enough. You have to pay for my hurt feeling forever and ever."

"......"

Wooyoung sighed. "Give me your left hand."

"What will you do?"

"Just give it to me."

As Wooyoung said, San gave his left hand to him. At that moment, on San's ring finger, Wooyoung's ring was being put on tenderly. "What are you doing now?" San asked. "A confession," Wooyoung answered.

Looking at the shining silver ring on which 'Amicus Ad Aras' was carved, San said, "We became friends again?" Wooyoung sighed again, "You such a fool! I said it's a confession. Didn't you understand what I said? Or you will not accept it?" "Ah, no, but because it is not what I expected, I don't know what to say...." 

"Okay. look at my eyes." San raised his head without wiping the tears. Wooyoung grabbed both San's cheeks with his two hands. "First of all, I apologize to you for what happened last time. It was a joke to tease you and...to hide what I thought and felt. You remembered that I would like to be in a relationship with you if you were a woman. But actually, it is the same if you were not a woman. I mean...."

"Then do you mean you wanna...."

"Let's go out with me from today."

"......"

"Yes or No?"

"......"

"YES OR NO?"

San burst into laughter. "There is no reason to say no."

"So, YES?"

"Oh, yes."

"Okay."

**――**

Soon they left the riverside. Wooyoung said he was so hungry and wanted to eat something tasty. San said, "I want to eat ramen." "Then, will you go to my home? You know I am a good ramen cook." "That's true. Instead, cook four ramens because I am also too hungry." "Okay."


End file.
